


Revenge is Envy Powdered with Blue

by DuchessKing2021



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Betrayal, Pregnancy, Revenge, Surprises, Trans Steve Harrington, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessKing2021/pseuds/DuchessKing2021
Summary: Steve and Billy escaped from their horrible home lives and made a name for themselves, they bought out properties around teh world, but this christmas, they decided to spend it in Hawkins, for the nerd bregade who missed "Mama Steve" hovering over them, but in the middle of getting groceries and relaxing in the park before they went back to the hosue, they encountered a small mishap that sends Steve into tears and Billy can't have that so they decide to have a bit of revenge over the ones who made Steve's life hell.OrBilly makes Steve face his fear in the best way possible and Steve loves him a little more afterwards.Also I a little surprise at the end cause I'm nice like that
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Carol/Tommy H. (Stranger Things), Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Kudos: 32





	Revenge is Envy Powdered with Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this accounts post, you'll know which one 
> 
> https://strangergrove.tumblr.com/post/189655115880#notes

Steve glared from where he was perched on the side of Billy in his Camaro, the blonde had his arm around Steve’s waist, the blonde had been relaxing, his head leaned back and sunglasses on to block out the winter sun. Steve was relaxing with him when he saw a certain group of people walk by. 

Billy felt when Steve lifted himself up from where he was snuggled into his side, the absence of heat was what made him raise his sunglasses to sit on top of his curls, his gaze shifted to Steve’s hazel brown eyes and followed his sight to see-

Oh.

Well isn’t that just  _ peachy _ .

Princess Wheller and her boytoy were with Tommy H. and Carol.

It had been a long while ago since Nancy had broken his baby’s heart and Jonathan hadn’t said a word to defend Steve, but had an encyclopedia to explain why Nancy was the victim. Nevermind the fact that Tommy and Carol had completely ditched him when he needed them most only because he was more focused on the fact that he needed to better himself and what better way to do that than his best friends. Tch. Some friends.

Billy was only feeling the secondhand betrayal form what Steve had explained to him, after some careful coercing of course, but he needed to see how Steve as feeling.

He turned his head to see anger and betrayal and longing in those eyes, it used to bother him and caused a few fights, but now he understood that the longing feeling was just that. A feeling. 

After the first unshed tear made its way down Steve’s pale cheek, Billy knew that he’d had enough, he snarled and got out the car, slamming the door. He had to calm himself down before he took out a confused Steve. It was winter time and neither of them had really been dressed for the occasion, only coming out for the photos wanted by the public, gathering a few groceries for the house and flaunting everything they had onto others who looked down upon them both only a few years ago. 

Steve had on long black boots with a small heel that climbed up his already long legs, he also had on a pair of tiny half black and half white jean shorts and a cropped baby blue sweatshirt with a black rose on the breast. 

And damn did he look like a treat, he caught the attention of everyone around him in a heartbeat just by getting out of the car.

Billy was so lucky to have his princess.

Billy, on the other hand had on one of his newer jean jackets with a fur lining inside it, he owre it to escape Steve’s adorable nagging of “You’re gonna catch your death walking around without a proper coat, not in cali anymore hotshot.” he wore a white t-shirt that Steve had custom made for him. It had california written in Steve’s cute scrawl that was becoming a hit craze in cali and hawkins, he also had on a pair of tight black distressed jeans that had a few chains hanging from the hips and pockets,topping it off was one of the laced up black boots. Steve had given this all to him on his birthday after Billy had shown him a few photos he’d gotten off of Neil when he escaped the wretched house. 

Together they looked like a dream, but right now, Billy was just about ready to deliver a few nightmares in exchange for the lifelong one Steve had to live. He leaned down to whisper the plan into Steve’s ear, “Wanna stir up some chaos, princess?” He drawled and kept an arm around the expanse of skin that was on display and the other in his pocket, Steve had both hands on Billy’s arm, looking as duitiful and loving as he always does while they walked towards the group on the table. 

Nancy and Jonathan were as snuggled up together as they were in highschool, Tommy and Carol were no better, the girl looked like she was ready to jump Tommy’s dick if someone didn’t look at them for more than 5 seconds.    
  
Billy took a moment to check himself out in the mirror, doing that thing with his tongue that sent Steve and everyone else in the nation wild.

Steve rolled his eyes, “God are you done yet?” If they were gonna get revenge, then they weren’t going got get it looking into the mirror. 

Billy cut his eyes at him, “Better cut the attitude.” He snipped out, it was the voice he used in and out of the bedroom to make Steve get in line. 

Steve shivered in place, averting his eyes from where Billy was, making the california boy smirk, Steve knew who was really in charge no matter where they were. 

After Billy finished checking himself out, they made their way to the group, loving the way they hadn’t noticed but everyone else around them, the sound of silverware collectively hitting their plates, the feeling of eyes from everyone in the restaurant. Tommy choked on the piece of steak he had in his mouth, Billy smirked while Steve hid his smug look in the arm of Billy’s jacket.

“Hill, Hoe, Wheeler, Byers, fancy seein’ you here.” He spoke with an air of arrogance, his specialty.

“And together no less, people would talk.” Steve spoke without making eye contact, not because he was shy, but because he was above them both literally and figuratively. 

The group made eye contact with one another, unsure of what to say, it ended up being Princess Wheeler herself, “Steve, it’s rude to just stand there like that, you’re drawing attention, also, what the heck are you wearing?” Was that disgust in her tone, oh that just wouldn’t sit wellI  _ at all. _

Billy had opened his mouth to speak, especially since the table had smug looks that he would just love to wipe off their faces, but Steve spoke first, all traces of shyness was washed away by that single comment. 

“Actually Nance, I think I’ll sit right here out in the open, everyone can see me and Billy. Did you and Johnny boy here stand out in the open when you cheated on me? How about when you were oh so distraught about not remembering anything the night before, but you seem to have remembered Jonathan enough to ride his dick the next hour, or did you think he was me again? Afterall I did have a concussion so maybe I was mistaken, just like I was about loving someone like you.” 

A little weight had been lifted off of Steve’s chest, it wasn’t everything he wanted to say, but it was enough to make Billy have that proud look in his eyes again and Steve would do anything for that look. “Oh and to answer your question, what I’m wearing is something you can’t pronounce, can’t afford, and couldn’t pull off even if you tried, how is your job at the paper going Nancy Drew?” Steve finished with a vicious smile that a cheshire could be jealous of. 

Nancy’s face had been bright red and a few unshed tears sat in her eyes. She was being comforted by Jonathan and Carol, Tommy looked a bit livid and stood up to match Steve’s height, yet another thing he couldn’t do, Steve was naturally at a models height and his heels didn’t have that much of an actual heel so..

He made his way into Steve’s personal space, hands reaching out to do something stupid like touch him, “The hell is your problem Harrington! Or are you just naturally thick in he-” The sound of a hard crunch followed Tommy after Billy’s fist had kissed it. They saw security hesitate to come over, knowing that the two were some of the most well known people in the entire world and could shake up their lives in a heartbeat. Steve smiled and addressed the group again, “It was rather enjoyable to see you all again. I guess. Ciao, darlings.” He rescued his place on Billy’s arm, smiling and waving for the photos and winking at a few lockers who he knew would never have a chance with him, but it felt nice to be wanted. 

They had made it to the entrance when Steve stopped mid step, looking back to the group, Carol had tended to Tommy’s injuries and Nancy had stuck her face in Jonathan’s chest, her body racking with sobs that Steve simply couldn’t be bothered with. 

“And for your information, It Hargrove-Harrington, don’t expect an invitation, just turn on the T.V, kay? Toodles!” He and Billy laughed and walked outside into the paparazzi and beside the camaro where Billy had immediately grabbed him close, one hand behind his head and the other resting on the little shorts that left nothing to the imagination, he kissed Steve so deep and lovingly that the only thing holding up the brunette was Billy’s hands. 

Steve’s eyes flickered closed to reveal his professional makeup that had taken years to perfect, the beautifully done ombre of blue and the sharp line of eyeliner made the brunettes eyes pop. Billy finally let him breathe again, Steve’s eyes had this hazy, sex-drunk look that brought a smirk to his face. Cute. Still breathless after all these years. 

“That was single handedly the most sexiest thing I have ever seen. Please say that we’re doing that again?” He spoke from the side of Steve’s neck where he was placing kisses up and down it and especially on the column of his neck. Sucking hickies there for the world to see. 

“Yeah?” Steve sounded breathless and so love-drunk, Billy loved him this way.

“Yeah baby, love it when you get all confident in yourself, you look so sexy, can’t wait to show you all night long.” That seemed to snap Steve out of his trance a little, he had this nervous look on his face, biting his lip. Billy leaned their foreheads together and looked into the brunette’s doe brown eyes. 

“Baby? What’s the matter? I say somthin’ stupid again?” Billy knew he did that sometimes.

Steve shook his head wildly his curls flying all over the place, Billy liked when he did that, he looked so little and cute despite his height, he would always be Billy’s little baby boy princess.

“Then what’s wrong sweetheart? Gotta talk to me, not a mind reader ya know?” He teased and pressed kisses to both of Steve’s cheeks.

“W-well,” Steve looked to the paparazzi that were being held back by security and back to Billy’s ice blue eyes that held so much concern and loving.

“I uh, I’m p-p-pregnant?” He stuttered out and immediately ducked into himself, curly flying over his face, hiding.

Pregnant.

Steve was Pregnant.

  
  


Billy had froze entirely, not knowing what to say or do. He didn’t know how to deal with that information, but he did know by the shaking and twitching of his ADHD baby that he thought that it was all his fault or more so the fact that he thought he had something to be faulty. 

  
Using the knuckle of his finger, he tilted up Steve’s head by his chin, watery brown eyes met his and Billy tsk’d wiping the tears away with the pad of his thumbs, “Oh my poor baby, what’s the matter huh? You think I’m gonna be mad?” He suspected right when a few tears broke past the barrier, Billy cooed at his husband and brought him closer to bury his face in the jacket, Steve’s lithe fingers were clutching him as if he might disappear.

They stood there for a moment, the paparazzi had successfully been extracted from the area, finally giving them a sense of privacy that never lasted long. After a few minutes of soft words and Billy’s hands rubbing up and down his back, Steve had lifted his head up and shuffled around nervously, Billy cupped the boys cheeks and kissed him softly on his lips.

“We’re gonna be a rad family mister Hargrove-Harrington, don’t you worry a curl out of place, we’ve got it all under control.” He whispered and led them into the car, opening the door for his mister cause his momma raised him right.    
  


He got into the car and turned the engine, they made their way onto the main road, hands connected to in the middle when a thoughtful look came to Steve’s face.

“Uh,, Bills?” He addressed the man softly, almost shy.

“Yeah sweetheart?” Billy answered, eyes not drifting off the road, he wasn’t the most careful driver, but at the moment he had precious cargo. 

.

.

.

.

“Who’s gonna tell the brats?”

**Author's Note:**

> Billy's Outfit:  
> Shirt - shop.diplo.com/products/california-t-shirt-white?variant=8040905375788  
> Pants - aliexpress.com/i/32806077555.html  
> Jacket - amazon.com/chouyatou-Classic-Button-Trucker-Jackets/dp/B07546JVG7?ref_=fsclp_pl_dp_2  
> Shoes - mannenenzo.nl/dr-martens-ze-blijven-tijdloos-stijlvol-en-onverwoestbaar/
> 
> Steve's Outfit:  
> Shirt - storenvy.com/products/24138771-baby-light-blue-cropped-sweatshirt
> 
> Shorts - poshmark.com/listing/Half-black-half-white-shorts-5581c80f2ec0e13de20016bc
> 
> Shoes - ebay.com/itm/865-Stuart-Weitzman-Plathighland-Black-Suede-Over-the-knee-Platform-Boot/273718785541?var=573274054438&_trkparms=%26rpp_cid%3D5dae3eff7c579a4f1f9b5ac0%26rpp_icid%3D5dae3eff7c579a4f1f9b5abf
> 
> Steve's Eye Makeup : https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjdj6nzxsfmAhWMVN8KHeqkAGQQjhx6BAgBEAI&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.co.uk%2Fpin%2F355995545516869539%2F&psig=AOvVaw0BK__r6JuDfJIq6SmncCsO&ust=1577045601129996


End file.
